


All I Want

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can’t remember one Christmas where he’s been this content. He’s known war, has learned to survive, to protect, to grieve. It never crossed his mind that one day he would be thrown in a future where everyone he ever knew was gone, where he would fight off aliens from another world altogether. A future where he would fall in love with a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Last day, people. This Thundershield Holidays Week has kept me up at night, and it’s brought me joy too, brought me tears. Writing about Steve/Thor, it’s reminded why I love them so much together. Hopefully you’ve enjoyed this week, and I hope you enjoy this last fic.  
> 
> 
>   
>  Thundershield Holidays Week
> 
> \- Day 8 -
> 
> All I Want

 

Steve and Thor spend Christmas Eve watching TV together after dinner, huddled up close in the comfort of the couch. Steve doesn’t pay much attention to whatever Christmas movie is on, sleepy from the warmth that the fireplace radiates, and the snuggling with Thor. He watches Thor instead, scrutinizes his stubbly face, his baby blue eyes, his golden hair. He plays with Thor’s hand, brushing his thumbs over Thor’s palm.

Thor's absorbed by the movie, and Steve catches him tearing up several times. It will always surprise Steve how open and unashamed Thor is with his emotions. And he loves Thor for it, for being true— _honest_ —to himself. Steve kisses the tears away every single time, his arms wrapped around Thor.

“This is a beautiful story,” Thor would say at the end of a movie, and Steve would simply agree, head resting on Thor’s shoulder. It’s nice, Steve thinks, spending some quiet and quality time with Thor like this.

Steve can’t remember one Christmas where he’s been this content. He’s known war, has learned to survive, to protect, to grieve. It never crossed his mind that one day he would be thrown in a future where everyone he ever knew was gone, where he would fight off aliens from another world altogether. A future where he'd fall in love with a God.

“Steven.”

Thor turns to look at him with a small smile.

“Yes, Thor?”

“What do you want for Christmas?”

“I want you,” Steve answers, bringing a hand up to cup Thor’s cheek, his heart swelling with adoration for the God. “All I want is you.”

Thor beams then, embracing him into a full hug, holding Steve tight. Steve returns the embrace, burying his nose in Thor’s neck, and breathes in Thor’s familiar and comforting scent. Steve is worried about his attachment to Thor, and there are times when the fear of losing Thor sneaks up on him. He cannot sleep without Thor in his arms, head perfectly nestled in Thor’s defined chest, the soft sounds of Thor’s breathing lulling him to sleep. Steve’s never really been dependent of someone quite like he is of Thor, and he’s got every right to be panicked.

He pulls away, keeping his hands on Thor’s waist, and looks Thor straight in the eye.

“All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Only when the words come out does he realize that he’s just proposed to Thor, basically. He finds that it doesn’t bother him—he dreads Thor’s answer more than anything. Thor doesn’t keep him waiting, and Steve didn’t think Thor’s smile could grow any wider, but it does.

“All too happy to oblige, my love,” Thor replies, his hands coming up and framing Steve’s face, and he leans in to kiss Steve. They have kissed countless times, in every situation possible, but this one probably is the most memorable one. This kiss is passionate as a sin, holy as a shared vow sealing the deal.


End file.
